Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 36 - Arya VII
Arya VII ist das sechsunddreißigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Sandor Clegane und Arya Stark erreichen das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, in dem sie auf drei Männer Gregor Cleganes treffen und in einen Kampf geraten. Sie können die Männer mit gemeinsamen Kräften töten, doch Sandor wird dabei schwer verletzt. Nach zwei Tagen auf dem Pferd ist Sandor zu schwach, um weiterzureiten. Arya Stark lässt ihn in den Wäldern zurück und reitet allein nach Salzpfann, wo sie mit Hilfe der Eisenmünze Jaqen H'ghars an Bord eines Schiffes nach Braavos gelangt. Synopsis Arya und Sandor treffen auf Männer Ser Gregors im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Arya Stark und Sandor Clegane machen an einem Gasthaus Halt, das Arya bekannt vorkommt.siehe: I-Sansa I. Vor dem Gasthaus baumeln die Knochen einer verwesten Frau. Es sind die Knochen von Masha Heddel‚ die Lord Tywin Lennister hatte hinrichten lassen, siehe: II-Tyrion II. Arya will nicht hineingehen, aber Sandor dürstet nach Wein, und er hofft herauszufinden, wer die Rubinfurt hält. Arya überlegt fortzulaufen, nachdem Sandor in das Haus gegangen ist, führt dann aber doch Fremder und Memme in den Stall und folgt Sandor in das Gasthaus. Drinnen herrscht eisige Stille, was bedeutet, dass die Gäste Sandor erkannt haben, und Arya erkennt drei von Gregor Cleganes Männern: Polliver, den Kitzler und einen Jungen, der die Kleidung eines Knappen trägt. Der Knappe macht sich über Sandor lustig, aber der Kitzler bedeutet ihm, still zu sein. Trotzdem erklärt der Knappe weiterhin, dass Ser Gregor erzählt habe, sein kleiner Bruder hätte den Schwanz eingekniffen, als ihm die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser zu heiß geworden sei. Polliver schiebt ein Mädchen, das auf seinem Schoß gesessen hat, hinunter und entschuldigt sich für den Knappen, der betrunken sei. Der Kitzler packt den Knappen am Ohr und bringt ihn so zum Schweigen. Der Gastwirt kommt mit zwei Humpen Wein, Sandor leert einen davon zur Hälfte mit einem Zug, dann sagt er dem Gastwirt, dass er die Kupferstücke nehmen solle, die er ihm auf den Boden geworfen hat, denn mehr habe er nicht. Als Polliver meint, er werde seine Zeche bezahlen, erklärt Sandor, dass er vermutlich den Gastwirt ausrauben werde, wie er es immer mache, woraufhin der Gastwirt in die Küche verschwindet und die Einheimischen das Gasthaus verlassen. Polliver erzählt Sandor, dass Ser Gregor nicht mehr in Harrenhal sei, weil Königin Cersei Lennister nach ihm gerufen habe, und was es sonst noch alles am Hof für Neuigkeiten gibt, etwa Tyrion Lennisters Hochzeit mit Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon Tod auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit, und der Eroberung von Harrenhal: dort hatte ein Koch Ser Gregors Männern ein Seitentor geöffnet, und alle übrig gebliebenen Männer in Harrenhal wurden hingerichtet, die meisten waren allerdings schon vorher geflohen. Vargo Hoat hatte dem Koch einen Fuß abgehackt, und so hatte dieser sich gerächt. Schnellwasser indes werde belagert, und Lord Walder Frey droht, Ser Edmure Tully zu hängen, wenn Ser Brynden Tully sich nicht ergebe und die Burg übergebe. Die einzige Gegenwehr kommt von Haus Schwarzhain, werden aber von Haus Bracken bei Rabenbaum bekämpft. Sandor schenkt sich und Arya ein und trinkt seinen Wein erneut in einem Zug leer. Polliver meint, sie würden Sansa schon früher oder später finden, und wenn es das halbe Vermögen von Casterlystein kosten würde, sie aufzuspüren, und der Kitzler ergänzt zungeschnalzend, dass Sansa ein besonders hübsches Mädchen sein soll. Sandor sagt, dass sie höflich sei, ganz anders als ihre "verdammte Schwester". Bei dieser Bemerkung erklärt Polliver, dass die Lennisters auch Arya gefunden hätten und dass sie Ramsay Schnee heiraten soll. Sandor muss lauthals lachen. Dann fragt er, ob es in Salzpfann Schiffe gebe. Polliver weiß es nicht, aber in Jungfernteich seien wieder Händler unterwegs. Lord Randyll Tarly habe die Stadt und die Burg eingenommen und Lord Willerich Muton eingesperrt. Der Kitzler fragt, ob Sandor in See stechen wolle, ohne seinem Bruder Lebewohl zu sagen, und dass er besser mit nach Harrenhal oder nach Königsmund komme, aber Sandor sagt ihm, dass er auf alle scheiße. Es kommt zum Kampf Der Kitzler erhebt sich und plötzlich geht alles ganz schnell: Sandor kann gerade noch einem Messer vom Kitzler ausweichen und Pollivers ersten Schwerthieb parieren, und Arya wirft dem Knappen ihren Krug mitten ins Gesicht. Polliver bedrängt Sandor mit präzisen Schwertattacken, während der Kitzler sich von hinten nähert. Entsetzt merkt Arya, dass Sandor schon betrunken und dass seine Abwehr schlampig ist. Arya wirft den zweiten Krug auf den Kitzler, der sich aber rechtzeitig duckt und ihr einen kalten Blick zuwirft. Arya versucht, ihre Panik in den Griff zu bekommen mit Syrio Forels Mantra. Polliver erwischt Sandor mit dem Schwert im Gesicht, und er greift Polliver wütend an, doch der kann die Schläge allesamt parieren. So jedoch kann der Kitzler Sandor von hinten angreifen und schlägt mit seinem Kurzschwert auf den Nacken des Bluthunds ein. Arya will einen weiteren schweren Steingutkrug von einem anderen Tisch nehmen, doch da wird sie selbst am Arm gepackt. Blitzschnell zieht sie dem verblüfften Knappen sein Messer aus der Scheide am Gürtel und rammt es ihm in den Bauch. Arya wendet sich ab von ihm und zieht das Messer des Kitzlers aus der Wand. Währenddessen haben die beiden Männer Sandor in die Ecke getrieben und drohen ihm, er solle sich ergeben und mit nach Harrenhal kommen, aber Sandor schafft es irgendwie, Polliver eine Bank vor die Beine zu treten und mit einem tückischen Aufwärtsschwung seines Schwerts den Kopf zu treffen. Der Kitzler weicht zurück, und Arya kann seine Angst spüren. Er hat nur ein Kurzschwert und keine Rüstung, und flink weicht er Sandors Hieben aus, bis Arya ihm mit Leichtigkeit ihr Messer in den Rücken rammt. Sie sticht weitere Male zu und wiederholt dabei die Folter- und Vernehmungsfragen, die der Kitzler in Harrenhal eingesetzt hatte, um den Gefangenen aus den Flusslanden Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Schließlich zieht Sandor sie von dem toten Körper herunter. Er ist selbst schwer verwundet. Arya erinnert ihn an den Knappen, der sich das Messer aus dem Bauch gezogen hat und nun versucht, die Blutung zu stillen. Als Sandor ihn in die Luft hebt, fleht er zur Mutter und bittet darum, zu einem Maester gebracht zu werden. Sandor überlässt ihn Arya. Arya geht zu Polliver hinüber, nimmt sich Nadel und gibt dem Knappen damit seinen Gnadenstoß mitten ins Herz, wie Sandor es ihr gezeigt hat. Arya lässt den sterbenden Sandor zurück Sandor vermutet, dass die Rubinfurt auch in Gregors Hand sei, er will daher nach Salzpfann gehen, und er trägt Arya auf, den Männern all ihr Geld abzunehmen. Von dort aus will er mit einem Schiff ins Grüne Tal fahren. Er braucht Aryas Hilfe, um überhaupt auf sein Pferd zu steigen. Sie reiten querfeldein, weil sie befürchten, auf dem Königsweg entdeckt zu werden, bis sie nach Stunden den Trident erreichen, der nach dem Nachlassen des Regens wieder seine alte Größe eingenommen hat. An einer geeigneten Stelle abseits des Wegs machen sie Rast. Sandor will seine Wunde von Arya mit kochendem Wein auswaschen lassen, wobei sie sich die Finger an dem heißen Becher übel verbrennt. Sandor hat eine tiefe Wunde am Bein, eine kleinere am Hals und die Reste seines verbrannten Ohrs sind nun auch noch aufgeschnitten. Schließlich wird er ohnmächtig. Arya verbindet die Wunden mit in Wein getränkten Stoffstreifen, dann kümmert sie sich um die Pferde und versucht es sich zwischen Steinen bequem zu machen. Sie listet ihre Todesliste auf, die nun deutlich kürzer geworden ist mit drei Namen weniger. Sie fragt sich, ob Sansa wirklich Joffrey getötet haben könnte, wie Polliver erzählt hat. Als Sandor im Schlaf vor Schmerzen stöhnt fällt Arya auf, dass sie seinen Namen weggelassen hat, aber sie muss sich eingestehen, dass sie sich Mycahs Aussehen auch kaum noch vorstellen kann. In der Nacht hat sie wieder einen Wolfstraum, und am Morgen weckt Sandor sie mit seiner Stiefelspitze. Auf dem Pferd sinkt er in sich zusammen, und hätte sie so jemand entdeckt, hätte er nicht einmal das Schwert heben können. Dann sagt er, er müsse sich ausruhen, obschon es noch Stunden bis zur Dunkelheit sind. Er stürzt vom Pferd und kriecht zu einem Baumstamm, an den er sich lehnt. Arya fühlt an seiner Stirn, dass er Fieber hat, und sie riecht an seinen Wunden, wie es Maester Luwin immer getan hat, und sie findet, dass die Beinwunde am seltsamsten riecht. Sie zieht Nadel, doch als er wieder zu sich kommt und sie fragt, ob sie noch wisse, wo das Herz liegt, versucht sie ihn anzulügen. Er beginnt zu schluchzen und drängt sie, ihn zu töten. Er erzählt, dass er es bereue, Sansa nicht vergewaltigt zu haben und sie stattdessen dem Gnom überlassen zu haben, doch als er Mycah versehentlich "Michael" nennt, dreht sich Arya erbarmungslos von ihm weg und sagt, er verdiene das Geschenk der Gnade nicht. Sie sattelt Memme und sagt ihm als Letztes, dass er ihre Mutter hätte retten sollen. Dann reitet sie fort, ohne sich einmal umzusehen. Sandor ist zu schwach, um sich auch nur zu bewegen. Arya erreicht Salzpfann Nach sechs Tagen erreicht Arya Salzpfann. Eine kleine Burg ragt über der Hafenstadt auf, und im Osten sieht Arya die Krabbenbucht. Viele Gasthäuser in der Hafengegend sind geplündert und unbewohnt. Arya sieht drei Schiffe im Hafen vor Anker: zwei Flusskähne und eine große Handelsgaleere mit purpurnen Segeln und Rumpf. Arya reitet direkt in den Hafen, um sich das Schiff genauer anzusehen. Arya ärgert sich darüber, dass sie die ganzen Silberhirsche und die Golddrachen, die sie bei Gregors Männer gefunden hatten, bei Sandor zurückgelassen hat. Sie entscheidet sich, Memme zu verkaufen, doch der Stall der Stadt ist ausgebrannt, dafür aber betreibt die alte Besitzerin immer noch einen Pferdehandel hinter der Septe. Die alte Frau erkennt sofort, dass Memme aus einer guten Zucht stammt und einmal einem Ritter gehört haben muss, daher gibt sie Arya nicht besonders viel für das Pferd, und für das Zaumzeug will sie ihr gar nichts geben. Im Hafen ruft sie einem Seemann des purpurfarbenen Schiffes zu, sie wolle den Kapitän sprechen, und es erscheint ein stämmiger, grauhaariger Mann, der im Gegensatz zu dem Seemann die Gemeine Zunge spricht. Arya sagt ihm, dass sie nach Norden an die Mauer wolle, aber ihm reicht ihr Geld nicht, um sie mitzunehmen nach Ostwacht an der See. Arya bietet an, auf dem Schiff zu arbeiten, aber der Kapitän Ternesio Terys sagt ihr, dass sie nicht in den Norden fahren würden, denn eine Menge Piratenschiffe seien kürzlich erst dorthin gefahren, und denen wolle er aus dem Weg gehen. Er sagt, er würde heimsegeln, und wendet sich von Arya ab. Verzweifelt fragt sie, woher das Schiff stamme, und der Kapitän erklärt, dass das Schiff die Tochter des Titanen sei aus der Freien Stadt Braavos. Arya sagt, sie habe etwas für den Kapitän und kramt in ihren Taschen herum, bis sie Jaqen H'ghars Eisenmünze findet. Sprachlos begutachtet der Kapitän die Münze, dann sagt Arya Valar morghulis, woraufhin der Kapitän seine Stirn mit zwei Fingern berührt und mit Valar dohaeris antwortet und Arya plötzlich erklärt, dass sie selbstverständlich eine Kabine bekäme. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Flusslanden spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 36